Fluffy One-Shots!
by that'sthe411
Summary: These are a bunch of fluffy one-shots for my fave ships: Percabeth, Jasper, Lezel, Freyna, and Lico (Lacy and Nico. I'm surprised more people don't ship them.) It's my first fanfic so please give it a try! Rated T cause I'm not sure if you'll read it if rated otherwise.
1. Stormy

**A/N: Hey fanfictioners! I'm totally new to this site but I wanted to try a fic and see how it goes. Please review! Praise treasured, constructive criticism welcomed, flames used to make s'mores. ****_Ciao!_**

**Disclaimer: Since this is my first time I'll be nice and say it. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Happy?**

Storm

The daughter of Athena winced as thunder boomed outside of her cabin. The lightning that had flashed only a second before was so bright it must have been right outside her window, and she shivered as she buried herself farther under the covers. She hated thunderstorms. She would never tell anyone this; of course, she had a reputation to uphold. But as she closed her eyes and began futiley counting sheep, she realized there was no point in trying anymore. She was terrified, and there was no way she was falling asleep tonight.

She was considering getting up and working on some more designs for Olympus when she heard it. A long, slow, creaking sound. The door to her cabin had slowly swung open, and framed by the doorway, with the storm as a background, was a tall, shadowy figure. It was holding a tall, gold sword, and as it took three slow, deliberate steps toward her bunk, she hid under her comforter, peeking out of one corner. Her blood turned cold as the figure stared down at her with piercing green eyes, and-_Wait, gold sword? Green eyes?_ It was-"Percy!" she yelled as she tackled her boyfriend to the ground. Relief coursed through her veins as he planted sweet kisses in her soft blonde hair. They stayed like that for a while until Annabeth realized that he must've come for a reason and stood up, brushing herself off and helping him up off the ground.

"Percy, what are you doing here?" she asked as she rearranged her hair.

His eyes twinkled in the moonlight. "I wanted to see if you would go on a date with me," he said.

Annabeth thought about asking him why he had snuck into her cabin at one in the morning to ask her out, but at the moment she was too grateful to have some company during the storm. "Okay," she said agreeably. "When?"

He gave her a sarcastic grin. "Right now." He pulled her into the storm.

They were out for hours, searching for seashells along the beach. They raced each other along the thin strip of land and drew pictures in the sand that were soon washed away by the turbulent waves. Though the storm never let up- if anything, it got stronger- they never once noticed the thunder or the lightning, although Annabeth did notice that she never got wet when holding her Seaweed Brain's hand.

The best thing that they did was plunge under the waves for a late night swim. They splashed each other and laughed, and for the finale, he took her underwater in a specially created air bubble. It was beautiful down there. She could see all of the currents when she was holding his hand, and the fish down there were many beautiful colors. They swam patterns around their bubble, spinning and flipping and performing underwater acrobatics.

Percy took Annabeth back to her cabin just as the first gray streaks of dawn broke through the lightning-filled sky. He gave her a short, sweet kiss, and she smiled into it. He broke gently away and leaned his forehead against hers, grinning hugely.

"Thank you," she said. "For taking me out tonight. It was a great date."

He grinned slyly. "No problem. I know how scared you are of thunderstorms."

She broke away from him, scowling. "I am not scared of thunderstorms!" she said indignantly. "I'm not scared of anything."

"Except spiders."

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

He raised his hands in mock submission. "Good night, Wise Girl."

"Good night, Seaweed Brain."

Percy gave her one last kiss before running off to the Poseidon cabin. She smiled after him and stepped inside her own cabin. Then she shut the door.

**What do you think? I think it was pretty good for my first fanfic. PM me if you have any suggestions, and as always, REVIEW PLEASE! ****_Ciao!_**


	2. I Know You Better Than You Know You

**A/N: Hi! It's me again, thatsthe411, with a new story. I felt bad that I hadn't made a Lazel story yet, since they are my OTP. Soooo, here it is! You're welcome!**

**Disclaimer: Lazel would totally happened in MoA if I owned the HoO series. Do the math. I also do not own the Hunger Games, Phineas and Ferb, Disney World, the Maltese Falcon, Dumbo, Pinocchio, or Fly Me to the Moon. Okay. Enjoy!**

Sunday

On Sunday Hazel hopped out of the bus, said a quick thank you to Argus, and raced up Half-Blood Hill. The Romans had granted her a week's vacation to go to Camp Half-Blood to see her boyfriend, and she was eager to get the week started.

She saw him at the top of the hill, waiting next to Thalia's pine tree, and she dashed towards him. "Leo!" she called.

He looked up in surprise, and his face split into a grin. "Haze!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he enclosed her in a huge bear hug.

They finally separated and he placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "So, how is everybody? Did you start any new projects? I can't wait to see them! What are we going to do this week?" The questions bubbled out of her like a waterfall.

"Wait, before we go, I made you something." He pulled a small, heart-shaped necklace out of his toolbelt. It was dangling on a thin Celestial Bronze chain, and she could tell that the pendant was Imperial Gold.

She crossed her arms. "Leo, I've already told you that I don't like wearing a lot of jewelry," Hazel said, although secretly she thought it was very sweet.

"Oh, I think you'll like this one," he said, moving behind her to put it on her. She lifted her hair up and he clicked the clasp into place. Moving in front of her again, he picked up the pendant. "Watch." He slid his thumb along a catch that she didn't know was there, and the locket clicked open. On the left side was a picture of the two of them after the war with Gaea. On the right side was an inscription, reading "_To Miss Metal Detector, From Repair Boy_."

She smiled. "Oh, Leo, it's perfect! I love it."

He grinned. "See, I told you you'd like it. I know you better than you know you."

Hazel smiled and kissed him.

Monday

On Monday, the first thing Hazel did was run into Bunker Nine to find Leo. He was working on some elaborate mousetrap-looking thing- Pluto knew what he needed that for- but he put it down immediately when she came in. "So, what are we going to do today?" she asked.

He grinned. "I'm taking you to play Laser Tag!"

Hazel frowned. "A bunch of people shooting each other with lasers? Isn't that kind of dangerous?"

Leo shook his head. "Not real lasers, Haze. These are just blacklight light bulbs. But that's not really the point. Come on, it'll be so much fun!"

"Oh, I don't know-"

"Please?"

Hazel rolled her eyes, but when he looked at her like that it was kind of hard to say no. "Oh, all right."

They ran out of the Laser Tag room, glowing from happiness- or maybe that was just blacklight. In any case, Hazel's grin as they took off all the armor threatened to split her face open.

"That was so much fun! I got thirty-six thousand points! How many did you get, Leo?" Hazel bubbled.

Leo smiled sheepishly. "Fifty-two."

Hazel giggled. "I told you we should've been on a team."

"Hey, the fact that you shot me every time I turned a corner had nothing to do with my point number. I just wanted to let you experience the thrill of winning for you first time."

Hazel laughed. "Can we do it again? Please, please, please, please, _please_!"

Leo laughed. "See, I told you you'd like it. I know you better than you know you," he said as Hazel pulled him back into the Laser Tag kiosk.

Hazel laughed.

Tuesday

On Tuesday Hazel ran all over camp looking for Leo until she finally found him in Cabin Nine, wondering why she hadn't thought to look there first. To her surprise, he was lying on his bunk, without any screwdrivers or nails, reading a book.

"Leo! You're reading? Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" she asked in mock horror.

Leo smirked at her. "Very funny, Haze. It just so happens that I do make an exception to my '_no reading- EVER_!' rule for really good books. And this is really good."

She looked at it skeptically. "What's it called?"

"_The Hunger Games_. It's fantastic!"

She raised an eyebrow. "_The Hunger Games_? It doesn't sound all that interesting to me."

Leo gasped. "Are you kidding? These books are amazing! Here-" He looked around until he discovered two more books hidden behind a stack of Celestial Bronze. "We've still got like two more hours until dinner. Take these and try them, and tell me if you like them."

Hazel was still skeptical, but she accepted the books and left the cabin.

Leo found her in the Hades Cabin, lying on her stomach, completely engrossed in her book.

"Haze? It's time for dinner." He said softly.

She looked up at him. "But I'm almost done with _Catching Fire_!"

He laughed. "So you did like it, huh? I knew you would, but if we don't get down there soon, Mr. D will turn us into dolphins."

Hazel closed the book reluctantly. "Fine. But I have to get back to the books soon! I have to know how she gets out of the arena!"

Leo laughed again. "See, I told you you'd like them. I know you better than you know you."

Hazel smiled.

Wednesday

On Wednesday Leo ran into her cabin early in the morning to find Hazel sprawled out on her bunk, one hand still clutching _Mockingjay_. He grinned and shook her shoulder.

"Haze? Haze, wake up."

She groaned and turned to face him, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "L-Leo? What are you doing here?"

"I have a surprise for you. Come on!" He pulled her out of her bed and across the pavilion to the Big House, Hazel too sleepy to resist.

She was, however, awake enough to resist when she saw what he was doing. He pulled her down to the couch in the basement and turned on the TV, popping in a DVD. She read the title as soon as it came on, and then she got up to leave.

"Haze, where are you going?"

"I refuse to watch the Hunger Games movie!"

Leo was confused. "Why?"

"Because," she said as if she were talking to a three-year-old, "The books were so good, and there is no way the movie is going to be that amazing. I don't want to taint the story in my mind by confusing it with some cheap knockoff."

"It's not a cheap knockoff, Haze," said Leo smiling. "This movie cost seventy-eight million dollars to make, and plus, the writer of the books helped adapt it for the movie, so it can't be that far off. Besides, I've already watched it, if for no other reason that Jennifer Lawrence is smokin'"- Hazel scowled at him- "not more than you, of course," he rushed on, "but the point is that the movie is good. And you can just go to sleep here if you think it's boring."

Hazel still looked reluctant, but she moved back to the couch and snuggled up next to Leo, hoping she wasn't making a mistake.

"Leo? Leo, wake up." The son of Hephaestus awoke to his girlfriend shaking his arm. She was smiling widely.

"Oh, Haze. How was the movie?"

"Great!" she gushed, her eyes sparkling. "Maybe not as good as the books, but still great! I can't wait to see the next one!"

"It's coming out later this year, November I think."

"You have to take me to see it, the day it comes out!" she squealed. "We have to be the first ones in the theater! We could camp out in front of the theater, heck, we could invite the whole camp to come watch it…"

He grinned at her rambling. "See, I told you you'd like it. I know you better than you know you."

Hazel said nothing.

Thursday

On Thursday Leo passed by the Athena Cabin on his way to the Big House. Annabeth was in there, talking Hazel's ear off about how romantic it was when Percy took her to the Coliseum for their anniversary. Hazel was nodding and smiling in all of the right places, but her eyes had glazed over and Leo could tell she wasn't really listening. She practically leapt to her feet when she saw him at the door, yelling a "Great story, Annabeth, see ya!" over her shoulder. She raced to catch up with Leo and intertwined their hands.

"Where are you going?" she asked them as they wandered along the different cabins.

"Oh, my siblings were driving me crazy down at my cabin, and there's always somebody else down at Bunker Nine, so I was going to just go to the Big House and watch some TV or something. You can come with me if you want."

They were already at the Big House by that time, so Hazel simply said yes as they walked up the porch, threw a wave to Chiron and a glare to Mr. D, and walked inside.

There was nobody else in the basement when they got there, so they had the couch to themselves as Leo grabbed the remote and switched the TV on. Hazel cuddled up to Leo and he flipped through the channels at rapid demigod-with-serious-ADHD speed.

"No. No. Maybe. No. No. No. Hey, _Phineas and Ferb_!" He left the channel on that show and sat back.

Hazel gave him a strange look. "Isn't that a kids' show?"

Leo shrugged. "Not if you're a Hephaestus kid. It's about two brothers building giant machines; this is right up our alley. I think even my dad watches this."

Hazel smiled. "Okay, but don't expect me to be enamored with this show."

Leo grinned. "Fair enough."

Three hours later, Hazel was sitting forward on the couch, staring intently at the screen. Leo wasn't watching anymore; he found it much more interesting to watch Hazel watch it. He smiled as she cheered for the Perry and laughed at Candace whenever her "busting" attempt failed. Finally the commercials announced another show coming up next, and she sighed and turned off the TV.

"That show is great. Is Candace ever going to bust the boys?" she questioned.

Leo shrugged. "I doubt it. They can't really continue the show if she does. There have been some close calls, though."

Hazel nodded. "We have to watch it later. Do you know when it comes on again?"

Leo smiled but didn't answer. "See, I told you you'd like it. I know you better than you know you."

Hazel scowled.

Friday

On Friday Leo ran into the Hades cabin a millisecond after Hazel finished getting dressed. "Leo!" Hazel scolded.

Leo turned red. "Sorry, Haze, but we have to get going really early if we want to get on all the rides!"

Hazel raised an eyebrow. "Rides?"

Leo nodded energetically. "Rides. I spoke to Chiron, and he gave us permission to leave the camp if we take the pegasi. We are going…" he paused dramatically, "To Disney World!"

Hazel raised her other eyebrow. "Disney World? Leo, that place is just a big Pluto of a place for people to try to steal your hard-earned money. Besides, don't they mostly have kiddie rides there?"

Leo shook his head enigmatically. "You're thinking of the Magic Kingdom. They have other parks, and I got us park hoppers. Plus, they just got a new Fantasy Land in the Magic Kingdom! You can see Belle's castle and everything!"

Hazel blinked at him, but she relented.

Overall, they had a great time at Disney World, managing to fit it quite a lot of activities for two teenagers in one day. They rode Expedition Everest and went on a safari in the Animal Kingdom. They rode the Rockin' Rollercoaster in Hollywood studios, and Soarin' and the Test Track in the Epcot Center. Leo even managed to convince Hazel to go to the Magic Kingdom, where yes, he did get a picture with both Beauty and the Beast.

Hazel fell asleep on her pegasus on the way home, and Leo smiled when he looked at her. "Haze. Haze, can you hear me?"

She stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes. "Oh, hey, Leo."

"Did you have a good time at Disney World?"

She nodded. "Yes, I did. As much as I hate to admit it," she seemed to be struggling to get the words out, "you were right. But don't rub it in."

He grinned. "See, I told you you'd like it. I know you better than you know you."

Hazel steamed.

Saturday

On the last day of Hazel's visit to Camp Half-Blood, Leo ran into her cabin, waving his arms wildly.

"Haze! Haze! Guess what we're going to do-"

Hazel cut him off. "Oh, no, mister. Not today. You've picked our activity every day since I came here, and this is our last day together. I want to pick today."

"But-"

"No buts. I want to go visit the 1940s. Come on, it'll be fun!"

"But-" Leo stopped himself, "Okay."

They flew pretty much all over the country that day. It's a good thing pegasi are faster than normal cars, or they never would've gotten anything done. Hazel dragged Leo everywhere, and he followed, not without complaining about that being, and I quote: "boring as the Fields of Asphodel." They flew to Hollywood, where the Maltese Falcon was shot, and to the home of Marilyn Monroe. They visited the studio where Dumbo and Pinocchio were created, and saw a short black and white film on Benny Goodman. Finally they stopped in New York, at a small old-fashioned pawn shop.

They browsed through a bunch of old records until finally Hazel pulled one out. She stopped to ask the store owner something, and then she put it on the big record player at the front of the store. Frank Sinatra's Fly Me to the Moon oozed out of the horn, and Hazel swayed to the beat.

Leo smiled and came up to her. "Hazel Levesque, would you do me the honor of giving me this dance?"

She giggled and gave him her hand. "Of course." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around her waist. They swayed to the music, with Hazel humming the tune and smiling serenely.

"Okay, I've got to admit, this is fun," Leo whispered in her ear.

Hazel gave a soft laugh. "See, I told you you'd like it. I know you better than you know you."

Leo kissed her.

**A/N: Sooo, yeah. Anyways, hope you liked it! Review, and stuff! Oh, and I'd like to give a shout-out to my brother, whome this chapter is actually inspired by. Thanks bro. Anyways, bye! _Ciao!_**


	3. Do you love him?

**Okay, so this is Lazel numero dos (for those of you who don't speak spanish, that was Lazel number two.) Hope you guys like it! This is kind of a fantasy of mine of how I want things to go in the house of Hades. Oh, and by the way, I will only be updating/posting new stories on Fridays. I will still answer your reviews via PM, but that's all I'm going to do during the week on fanfiction besides read. So anyways, enjoy! **

Do you love him?

Hazel walked out onto the deck of the Argo II. She ran a hand through her curly hair and sighed, breathing in the cool night air. It wasn't still or peaceful out there, but she was so preoccupied that she didn't notice the rocking of the boat, or the rushing of the wind, and certainly not the curly-haired boy standing a few feet from her, petting his metal dragon head and watching her curiously.

She probably would never have noticed him if he hadn't spoken.

"Hey," he called. He hadn't spoken loudly, but her few months of training as a Roman legionnaire had taught her to be aware of the slightest sounds. She started, turning, one hand on her _spatha_, but she relaxed when she saw who it was.

"Oh, Leo," she said. "What are you doing out here?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Um, I'm kind of steering the ship," he said. "There's no way this thing would fly without Supreme Commander Leo at the wheel!" he added cockily.

She blushed slightly and laughed at his arrogance, turning back toward the open sky.

"What are you doing here, Hazel?" he asked inquisitively.

She sighed again. "Just stressed."

"About what?"

"Oh, lots of things. Percy and Annabeth are in Tartarus. Someone is going to have to stay in Tartarus to close the doors. My dad is probably going to have to reclaim my soul once we close the doors. And… Frank."

Leo sat down on the small red couch in the middle of the deck. "Frank?" he asked, patting the seat next to him.

Hazel instinctively moved to sit next to him. "It's just," she began, "he expects so much of me, I feel like I always have to be perfect when I'm around him, walking on pins and needles to make him proud. It's just so exhausting."

Leo didn't say anything, but she sensed that he was listening, and it comforted her to have someone to talk to.

"And then there's the flip side," she continued. "He's just so protective of me, like he doesn't want me to do anything. It started when he and I shared a blackout, and now it's like he always has to smother me to protect me, like just because I don't come from this time I can't handle myself in this century. It's sweet that he wants to take care of me, but I can take care of myself sometimes!" Hazel took a deep breath. "I just wish I could be comfortable around him, like I am with you."

Leo still didn't say anything, but he curled one arm around her waist when she said that, and Hazel leaned back into his warm chest. It felt comfortable, natural, _right_. Her brain started seizing on random details, like that the couch they were on was the two-seater called a loveseat, and that Leo was resting his head on her cinnamon colored hair, but the most important detail, the one that should've been at the forefront of her mind, the fact that she had a boyfriend, was as far away as it could be while still being just barely present.

And then Leo was turning her around gently so she was facing him, forcing her to stare into his deep brown eyes, and he was giving her that lopsided grin that so reminded her of Sammy, and he was asking her how she could possibly be comfortable in the presence of the awe-inspiring Flaming Valdez. And Hazel was laughing and saying that of course she was, he was one of her best friends, but more than that, he was her… And then Leo tilted her head up so her lips were in contact with his, and he was giving her a sweet and loving, but not at all heated or passionate, kiss, and all thoughts of Frank were pushed out of Hazel's mind until they flew overboard and disappeared with the winds rushing alongside the _Argo II_.

At least, they were until Hazel heard a small sound with her Roman-trained ears, and she broke away from Leo to see Frank standing behind them with wide eyes. He had seen them together, seen them kiss, and seen Hazel enjoy it. She knew this with a certainty akin to dread, and, horrified at what she had done, was not at all surprised when Frank turned and took off running for his cabin.

Hazel chased after him, of course. She couldn't just let Frank go, not after what she had done. She chased him because she felt guilty, not just because of the kiss, but because she had enjoyed it. She was still enjoying it now, as she chased Frank through the halls, she was enjoying the tingling feeling in her toes, and the memory of the soft pressure of his lips against hers, and the taste of hot sauce and –machine oil?- on his lips. She had enjoyed it. And that was why she must find Frank.

As Hazel chased after Frank, Leo chased after her. He couldn't just let her go, not after what he had done. He chased her because he felt guilty, not just because of the kiss, but because he had enjoyed it. He was still enjoying it now, as he chased Hazel through the halls, he was enjoying the tingling feeling in his toes, and the memory of the soft pressure of her lips against his, and the taste of shrimp and – cinnamon?- on her lips. He had enjoyed it. And that was why he must find Hazel.

They finally caught up to Frank outside of his cabin door, only to have him slam the door in their faces. Hazel pounded on the door, and Leo thought about trying to pull her away, but he could tell that her mind would not rest until she had spoken to him, so he let her be. Hazel banged frantically on his door, calling his name and finally Frank opened the door.

He looked awful. His shoulders slumped, his clothes were rumpled, and his eyes were red with tears. They held sadness and betrayal, but also something like resignation, like he had seen this coming and was devastated, but not at all surprised when it did. It shocked Leo, and it broke Hazel's heart.

Frank looked furious, but when he spoke, his voice was quiet.

"Do you love him?" he whispered.

Hazel looked confused. "Do I-what-"

"I said _do you love him?!_" Frank raised his hand as if to smack her, and Hazel retreated into the safety of Leo's arms.

"Frank, I–" Hazel looked terrified.

Frank seemed to sense that he was driving her away and he dropped his hand, running a hand through his straight black hair distractedly. "Well, do you?" he asked in a quieter tone.

Hazel gathered her courage, stepping toward Frank. "I will always love you, Frank," she said. "But you are more of a brother to me. Yes, I do and always will love Leo." She rose up on tiptoe to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye, Frank," she said.

Frank looked in despair. "I thought so," he said, his voice haggard. Then he turned and shut the cabin door.

Hazel turned back to Leo, burying her tear-streaked face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and tried awkwardly to comfort her.

"Hey, don't cry, Haze," he said. "For what it's worth, I love you too,"

Hazel looked up at him. "You do?" she asked.

He nodded. "Absolutely, no doubt about it, one hundred percent-"

She stopped him with a kiss. "Love you, Leo."

"Love you too, Haze."

They smiled at each other one last time in the moonlight. Then they walked off toward the deck.

**Meh. I don't really like the ending, but I had to think of some way to end it! Hope it wasn't too awful. Review! See you next week! ****_Ciao!_**


End file.
